


[podfic] Indulgent

by nirejseki, reena_jenkins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Harry Potter AU, IT'S ALMOST MY 7TH PODFICIVERSARY, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Len and Mick have at least thirteen stories about how they met. None of them are accurate, but all of them are more believable than the truth, which is that they met in the Hogwarts library, of all places.(aka snippets of Len and Mick at Hogwarts)





	[podfic] Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indulgent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895864) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, IT'S ALMOST MY 7TH PODFICIVERSARY

 **Length:**  00:30:03  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TF_LoT\)%20_Indulgent_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
